Loose Ends/Trivia
Trivia Approach *There are more mines than just the ones used in the ambush; some are along the driveway of the house and detonate if the player attempts to exit the level through the driveway gate. *The enemies firing RPG-7s from the left side ridge at the start of the ambush are Russian Airborne Troops instead of Makarov’s men. *If the player runs down the driveway when the two bulletproof jeeps appear, it is possible to notice a wrecked jeep blocking the driveway before the two jeeps are destroyed. *Near the west side of the house, what appears to be a bookcase is lying on the grass. Breaching *There are two inflatable rubber sex dolls spread around the level, one underneath the staircase in the main room where the player places the DSM, and another in a compromising position in a bathtub upstairs. * In the bathroom by the stairs on the top floor, there is a teddy bear stabbed into the wall with a throwing knife. |thumb]] * On one of the lower shelves in the kitchen there are two packages labeled "Real Cherry Pie." * In one of the upstairs rooms of the house is a poster of a Russian woman wielding a Thompson submachine gun. * Some AK-74u mags can be found upstairs, even though the game has no AK-74u. * Throughout the level the player will see numerous Sentry Guns lying around. However, none of them are fully assembled, so they cannot be used against the Ultranationalist counter-attack. * When Scarecrow says "Frag out" when the player is clearing the basement, he actually throws a flashbang. * Before breaching the exit in the basement, the windows throughout the house have newspaper and shutters over them. Once the player breaches the basement exit, these are removed. *The plans for the airport attack in "No Russian" can be found in the living room, including a blueprint of the airport and a readable newspaper report on the massacre. *Many newspaper clippings can be seen around the main floor, revealing that Makarov was responsible for a bombing attack on London's Piccadilly Circus, as well as the GUM supermarket in Red Square, Moscow. *Inside the armory, there is a poster for cigarettes with a picture of Stalin on the box. *On the other side of the armory, there is a movie poster that translates to "blood grapes." *Next to the DSM is a large whiteboard with Russian letters on it, Above it reads "RDX," or Research Department explosive. This is further supported by the chemistry equations on the board. **Furthermore, in the bottom-right corner, a van can be seen with what appears to be a bomb with a lit fuse. .]] *The kitchen was apparently used as a bomb crafting area before Task Force 141 arrived. *When the player breaches the weapon room in the basement, there is an enemy with a Woodland Camo Striker. *A book with the title Poetry and Philosophy can be found in the Basement. **Another book "The Jungle Book" can be found in the basement. *In the basement armory, the player can find three throwing knives stabbed into the weapons board. Download and defense *When Ozone is cut down, his actual dialogue differs from what is written in the subtitles. Exfiltration *Roach will not die when Ghost is dragging him no matter how much he is hit. *When Shepherd throws his lit cigar on Roach, if using noclip, the flames appear a few feet above the ground. This is very weird as the flame is put on Ghost and Roach. General *In the safehouse living room, there is a table in the back left corner with newspapers titled "The Infinity Ward Times". *The achievement/trophy "The Pawn" is achieved when completing this mission, as the name signals that the Task Force 141 soldiers were just pawns to assault Makarov's safe house and get the intel that states that Makarov and Shepherd worked together, and killed when no longer needed, and is also a reference to the game of chess, because many players often rely on pawns to do the "dirty work", and are easily dispensable and replaceable. *In the kitchen, there is a brick cook station with a chimney that goes nowhere as it is under the stair landing. *The Shadow Company members who throw Roach and Ghost into the pit after General Shepherd kills them are not randomly generated, but the one who douses them with gasoline is. *The ACR's Holographic Sight in this mission has the same level of zoom and aim speed as an ACOG Scope. *If the player tries to visit the extraction site before being told so, there is an iron fence that blocks the way. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia